Cluster orchestration platforms may allow nodes to be tagged with labels for various purposes, such as submitting a job to a labeled node, resource management, and the like. However, manually labeling each node in a cluster is a time consuming and error-prone process. Configuring startup scripts to label each node is also undesirable as doing so requires significant modifications to each script to apply the labels as needed.